Tear me apart
by sdsyrhdjxfkgc
Summary: Hermione and Severus have to marry out of Dumbledores and Voldemorts will. Translation. Kind of marriage law fiction, but just kind of. With lots of hate, anger and love in it.


**Tear me apart**

Nor do I own any of J.K.´s lovely characters, nor is the story mine.

This is just a little translation out of boredom. I´m no native English speaker, so there may be grammar or spelling mistakes in here. Sorry for that.

Warning: Snape isn´t nice. He never was at all, so there is no reason why he should be nice now. Some things in this story may be OOC, some may seem strange in other ways. But Snape definitly is naughty and nasty, not nice.

But now: Welcome to houseghosts wonderful sight of the Harry Potter World...

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and twinkled in the shining sunlight. Her holidays were over and her luggage was waiting downstairs for her journey back to Hogwarts. She was happy that there wasn´t much time left till she could see her best friends, the tricky stairs and the amazing library again. The world seemed perfectly in balance.

If there hadn´t been that terrible noise. „Hermione!" Her mother was calling her.

„Yes!"

„Hermione!" It was the third time by now.

„Just a few seconds!" She stood up very unwillingly and slowly.

She could hear loud stamping on the stairs.

Oh, mother on the way.

She slipped in her morning gown and hurried towards the door. Hermione was just in time, because in this moment her mother was looking angrily through the small gap of her door. „There is a bed standing outside."

Hermione yawned. „A bed?"

Her mother nodded with grim glance.

„Professor Dumbledore sent it, that´s what the letter brought by the small owl pointed out."

„Oh."

„Indeed" Her mother tapped impatiently with her fingertips on the door frame. „The bed is standing in our front garden."

Bugger.

Hermione bit her lower lip. „Please one more minute, mum." Her mother stood still and left Hermione no other choice than to follow her downstairs.

The door of the house stood wide open. In fact, there was a bed. With a huge purple bow on it. Besides the neighbours who nearly cricked their necks to get a better view over the fence and her father who was standing next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest there was luckily nothing else to get mad about this morning.

"Do you know what this is?" Mr Granger asked her very irritated. Hermione hesitated. "A martial bed."

She gulped. "That must be a very tasteless joke. Sure..." She stopped. A common sound approached. There was no doubt about it, an owl was flying straight towards her. Slowly Hermione really got nervous. Why for Merlin´s sake did she get a letter in exactly this moment? She hardly made one step towards the white ball of feathers when the owl dropped the letter and turned in the opposite direction. "Thanks" Hermione shouted at the animal. She bent over and picked the letter up.

But the next thing she went on with was Dumbledore´s message that came with the bed. But she had never expected things like that written in there. The whole situation was fatally wrong. She sat down on the bed and tried to get over this shock, as she could hear an incredible noise from the distance. She ran at the backyard and saw a motorcylce landing on the green.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted and hurried forward into the huge arms of the scraggy giant.

"Hermione" he answered and happily took her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I shall carry you up. Dumbledore himself gave me this task."

Hermione squinted her eyes in anger, her mood was getting worse again. "Dumbledore" she repeated with grinding teeth.

He nodded. "Great man, Dumbledore."

Hermione didn´t know what to say. She didn´t know what she should get rid of first. Her anger or her disappointment. "This may be true," she said, "but this won´t work..."

"He knows his job." Hagrid answered her confident. "You really should get this bed to your room, you really should."

"Hagrid!" She yelled. "WHY?"

He scratched his head pensively, his happy temper seemed to be abruptly over by now, as recognized the look on her face. "Just rely on Dumbledore, you´ll see that he´s doing the right things."

"Do you know, what this all is for?" Hermione forced him onto the defensive. "I woke up, found this bed on the green, then an owl came with this letter in which the ministry writes, that I shall..." she gulped and took a deep breath "get married."

Hagrid sighed. "Lets fly to Dumbledore, he´ll know what the matter is."

Hermine nearly started to cry. "This all must be a terrible mistake" she whined.

Hagid hugged her. A single tear was running down his cheek.

The Grangers were standing at the window and stared into the garden, were their daughter was standing next to a giant, his motorbike and a bed.

* * *

Trouble was brewing in the headmasters office. Snape stood, his arms crossed in front of Dumbledore´s desk and looked at him with his deadliest glare. "This time you really beat yourself, Albus. This will be my ticket straight to hell."

"Severus...", started Dumbledore.

"No", shouted Snape "she´s a child, Albus!" He looked like something made him very sick. A deep fold lay beneath his eyebrows.

"She isn´t a child anymore. And she´s much more intelligent as all the other pupils are. I´m sure that you´ll find many similarities."

"She´s insufferable" commented Snape with harsh tone.

"She isn´t. You just have to know how to do it." He sighed very exerted. "Severus, I beg you."

"How often, headmaster, will my head be held for one of your brilliant ideas?" asked Snape while pronouncing every single word.

He hadn´t finished his last words, as the chimney lightened and McGonagall stepped out there with Hermione Granger behind her.

"Albus" shouted the teacher, just after she got out of the ash. Hermione followed every single step McGonagall made. She looked like she´d start crying any minute.

Snape rolled his eyes. "This was a private conversation, Minerva." he mumbled with compressed jaw.

"That doesn´t matter by now!" she snapped at him. "Would anyone be so kind and tell me what is going on?" Her eyes stood widely open. You could nearly see the questionmarks in her head.

"Albus", said Snape and turned to his headmaster "wouldn´t that be a great pleasure for you?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat: "The ministry took dispositions to secure muggleborn female pupils." He paused and let the words get to their minds. "A new law was made that gives this girls in the hands of a caring wizzard, which is able to protect them from any danger."

McGonagall opened her mouth. "That is...incredible!" she shouted out with trembling voice.


End file.
